Sovester's Iraqi Adventure!
Sovester's Iraqi Adventure is a series about Sovester Tuckermeow mysteriously waking up at a fictional American Army base located in Iraq after his brother, Mittens, having a failed attempt to murder him over throwing out his Xbox360. During the series, there are three plot lines for each member of the Tuckermeow family. (to read about each part individualy and in more detail, see the wiki page links at the bottom of this aritcle) Mittens's story: Mittens purchased an Xbox360 and an extremely expensive flat-screen TV to go with it on Cotton's credit card. Mittens leaves the house to stay at Freddy's over night, and finds his Xbox is gone the next morning. You take control of Mittens trying to kill Sovester, because the only explanation is that he threw it out. Sovester's Story: Sovester wakes up in the army after almost being killed by Mittens several times. As he fights the terrorists and meets new people at the base, he notices an increased number of people he knows joining the army unconsciencely. Sovester's explanation is that Mittens sent everyone he ever hated to Iraq to fight in war. You take control as Sovester to try and survive/complete missions for the army as you try to find out why you and the people you know are in Iraq. Cotton's Story: Cotton is a nurse in the army in the SIA series. There are only two nurses and no doctors. Cotton is one, an Cassandra is another. Cassandra does not know how to treat patients (neither does Cotton, but she does have common sense in non-severe situations). In Part IX (Good Nurse/Bad Nurse), Cotton cleans up, repairs, treats patients, and helps around the hospital until it is spotless (the hospital was covered in blood, spilt medicine, broken machinery, and dead soldiers before). An inspector comes to give a report to the General on the hospital's status, and Cassandra takes credit for all of Cotton's work. Cotton becomes extremely adjetated and plots revenge on Cassandra. In fact, Cotton plots to murder Cassandra. The epic clash between the two begun in Part XIII, which adjetated Cotton even more than ever. It then came to a climax in Part: XVIII (Air Ambush) in which Cotton finally kills Cassandra in a cargo plane. Cotton the returns to the U.S. in Part: XX (Treason) and fights off an enormous amount of U.S. soldiers. Who is "___"? Another character, named simply "___", is the cloaked enemy of Sovester in this series who plots to destroy America and kill off their entire army, including Sovester. Once this mytstery character found out the war was turning in favor to the Americans once Sovester had been recruited, he immediately sent himself to Iraq by helicopter to attack the American base used in this series. Sovester and the rest of the army have not seen the mysterious figure in person. All they know is that Bin Laden was killed by Freddy and there is a new ruler of Al-Qaeda who will bring more terror than before, and must be stopped immediately. Many players continue to debate on who this mysterious figure is. The majority of people suggest what is also Freddy's theory, that Bin Laden is still alive and ruleing and that Freddy only killed an impersonator of him. Recent guesses have included other characters commonly known throughout the series, such as Mudge, Mittens, The Dreaded Chihuahua, and Casey. The Series are rated TV DLSV, the series are created by Pat1196, the series are about Sovester Tuckermeow going into the American Army, first into SPEDs (Special Education), Then later into one the top team in the army (The General's Squad),when the other members of the squad died in an explosion, leaving Sovester as the only survivor. The General's Squad introduces Weston, Bruce, Remy, and Jackie. SIA Official Trailer: Created by Pat1196 The Epic Climax! The identity of "____" was later revealed to be Mittens. This didn't surprise so many people. Mittens killed the General, and then tried to kill Sovester. Sovester defeated him, and then returned to the USA army base with Freddy. They later retaliated the last of Al Queda and won. However, after Sovester defeated Al Queda, he woke up. The entire Iraqi experience turned out to be a dream, which is why Sovester was acting more intelligent than usual. After waking up, Sovester told Cotton and Mittens about his dream, which he claimed actually happened. To prove that it was real, Sovester said that he could defeat an entire army of terrorists. Sovester made a bet on this, and said that if he won, he would be allowed to tie Mittens to a rocket and blast him off into space. Mittens gladly accepted this challange, as he thought he would see Sovester die from the terrorists. When they were about to face the army, Sovester transformed into "Super Sovester". Mittens replied "No fair! You're only allowed to be Super Sovester in your retarded dreams!" After defeating the terrorists, Mittens was tied to a rocket and blasted into space. When Cotton and Sovester returned home, Sovester noticed a shining light in the distance. It was revealed to be Mittens coming down from space on the rocket. After crashing, Mittens was extremley angry at Sovester. As a "welcome home" gift, Sovester gave Mittens an "Xbox 720", a gigantic, extremley advanced Xbox. Mittens decided to forgive Sovester because of this. However, the Xbox got the red ring of death right after turning it on, and Mittens was angry at Sovester again. The adventure ends with the player walking through scenes and clicking on signs to see the credits. 500px|SIA Official Trailer, by Pat1196 Part I - http://www.spore.com/sporepedia#qry=ftr-adventure%3Ausr-Pat1196|500240747091 Wiki page: Sovester's Iraqi Adventure! Part I Part II - http://www.spore.com/sporepedia#qry=ftr-adventure%3Ausr-Pat1196|500240747091 Wiki page: Sovester's Iraqi Adventure! Part II Part III - http://www.spore.com/sporepedia#qry=ftr-adventure%3Ausr-Pat1196|500240747091 Wiki page: Sovester's Iraqi Adventure! Part III Part IV- http://www.spore.com/sporepedia#qry=ftr-adventure%3Ausr-Pat1196|500240747091 Part V- http://www.spore.com/sporepedia#qry=ftr-adventure%3Ausr-Pat1196|500240747091 Part VI- http://www.spore.com/sporepedia#qry=ftr-adventure%3Ausr-Pat1196|500240747091 Part VII- http://www.spore.com/sporepedia#qry=sast-500664118653 Part VIII- http://www.spore.com/sporepedia#qry=sast-500666426065 Part IX- http://www.spore.com/sporepedia#qry=sast-500668658251 Part X- Link not provided yet Part XI- Link not provided yet Part XII- Link not provided yet Part XIII- Link not provided yet Part XIV- Link not provided yet Part XV- Link not provided yet Part XVI- Link not provided yet Part XVII- Link not provided yet Part XVIII- Link not provided yet Part XIX- Link not provided yet Part XX- Link not provided yet Part XXI- Link not provided yet Part XXII- Link not provided yet Part XXIII- Link not provided yet Part XXIV- Link not provided yet Part XXV- Link not provided yet Part XXVI (Bonus)- Link not provided yet